


Never been Touched

by WritingStarsIntoConstellations



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, handjob, nipple play (nothing intense just some teasing), this is my first fic be nice, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStarsIntoConstellations/pseuds/WritingStarsIntoConstellations
Summary: Perseus Travelyan has never been touched nor touched himself, as odd as that sounds. As a result he has never managed to get offA certain mage fixes that for him





	Never been Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it! You can expect more Perseus and Dorian in the future.

Dorian sat with Perseus, both of them nude, Perseus blushing deeply. Dorian didn’t know his ebony skin could get that color.  
“What do you mean you’ve never managed to get off?”  
“I mean exactly that. I obviously can- I’ve just...never tried. I was always taught it was a bad thing so I just...never tried to”  
Dorian felt a little light headed at that.  
“You’re telling me you’ve never touched yourself”  
“Not intentionally, no.” Perseus squirmed a bit.  
“Would you...care for me to? Or do-“  
“You- you should. You probably knows what feels good better than I do.”  
Dorian felt a smile on his own lips as he leaned in and kissed his lover  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself” He said, pressing gentle little kisses against his cheek towards his ear.  
Perseus leaned into the touch, sighing. Dorian sat back against the headboard of the Inquisitor’s bed, instructing him to sit between his legs. Perseus did so and shuddered as his thighs were gently pulled apart, feeling so very bare. Dorian started to kiss his neck at first, biting his ear and leaving what marks he could on his shoulders.  
“Don’t worry, Amatus. I’ll make you feel good.” He murmured  
Perseus felt Dorian’s hand on his chest and looked at his lover, yellow-green eyes wide.  
“Shh, it’s okay, it feels good.” The Tevinter said, gently pressing his lips to the other’s.  
Perseus kissed back, sighing. When Dorian pinched his nipple, he gasped and felt a tongue invading his mouth, conquering and mapping every inch of him. Perseus let him, writhing a bit under the Mages touch.  
Dorian rolled the bud between his fingers, pulling on it. Soon his other hand found the twin, and he was treating both with equal care.  
“Ah- Dorian that’s- oh Maker-“ Perseus gasped. Dorian chuckled and moved their spots, lowering his lip to one of the nipples and starting to suck on it, feeling his Amatus arch under his touch.  
“Does that feel good? Do you like it?” He teased, pulling away and blowing on Perseus’s spit-slicked nipple, chuckling at the gasp that escaped his mouth.  
Dorian looked down at their laps and found his lover’s cock weeping, standing at attention like a soldier in front of their commander. He traced a finger up the length of it, watching as Perseus bit his full, perfect lip beneath his teeth.  
“Here’s what I knew you were looking for. Look at him, poor thing.” He chuckled  
Perseus could scarcely think beyond the fact that Dorian was touching him- not to mention touching him there. It left him gasping when Dorian spat on his hand and started to rub.  
“I wish I could go get the oil, but I’m afraid if I leave you all heavy like this any longer you’ll combust. Look at you, writhing and I’ve barely started” he sighed “I’m going to be kind tonight and not torture you, as much fun as that sounds.” He said, kissing at Perseus’s chest.  
The owner of said chest was currently panting, heavily, and moaning deeply.  
“Dorian- Dorian please-“ He was gasping as the man’s hand worked him, grasping and rubbing and occasionally doing this little twist. It felt so good. Little whimpers and gasps made their way out of the Inquisitor’s mouth, Dorian relishing in every single sound that fell from his lips.  
“Oh, look at you. You’re practically coming undone already and the fun has just started. Though I suppose it has been years since you got these first urges. And you’ve never once indulged them. Hm. I’ll have to show you just how good you can feel”  
He leaned in and started to suck on the Warrior’s ear, watching him writhe weakly and shudder.  
“Go on, Amatus. Come for me. I want to watch you.”  
Perseus writhed, gasping. “Please- Dorian I- I- I’m gonna-“ He could feel a knot surely building in his stomach as he got closer and closer to that edge. Dorian chuckled.  
“Come for me, Amatus.” And he kissed Perseus.  
Perseus felt like stars were exploding behind his eyes as he came, gasping and feeling such a sweet relief. Dorian rubbed him through it, coaxing every drop he could out.  
“Shh, there. Look at you. A right mess.”  
Perseus shuddered, sensitive and aching. Dorian let go and looked at his lover, covered in his own seed from stomach damn near close to his chin.  
“You really were pent up. Poor thing. I’ll have to keep you from getting this...worked up from now on, won’t I?”  
Perseus could do nothing but agree


End file.
